Predator: Hunt for a hunter
by Cliff
Summary: A mysterious government agent with is sent in to capture a predator hunting on Earth but it is a little more difficult then it would originally seem.long sort story. R


Predator: hunt for a hunter  
  
"Good morning sir I hear you have news for me?" a tall man wearing dark sunglasses, in a already dark room, asked while standing in front of a large wooden table with about ten men and woman sitting on the other side.  
  
"Yes, we do. We have a XT sighting in the South America not far from the crater left by the last one," A old man said from the other side of the table looking through a file in front of him.  
  
"How many casualties have been reported sir?" sunglasses asked the old man standing perfectly at attention.  
  
"It is the bloody jungle, it's hard to say how many casualties there are," an old woman, sitting on the far left side of the tabled, said. "It seems about thirty bodies have been found with signs of the trademark butchering."  
  
"It will be your mission to capture the XT you and your men will be given special weapons for this task created by our researchers," the man sitting next to the woman said.  
  
"We will be sending some men with you that have not trained with you I believe this will not be a problem?" the old man asked knowing that the whether he liked it or not the men where going.  
  
"No, sir I will be able to manage" sunglasses said and paused for a while and said, "But if you do not mind telling me why are you sending these men with me sir?"  
  
"We do mind" the old woman said again. "That will be all."  
  
"I understand" sunglasses said and walked out a door behind him.  
  
"Do you think he is competent for this task?" one of the others asked when sunglasses was out of the room and couldn't hear their conversation.  
  
"I am not sure but this will be a good test of how competent he is" the old man answered.  
  
"And if it doesn't work?" another woman asked.  
  
"If it doesn't we will have to start over" the old woman said, "To bad we spend over a billion dollars on weapons, training and research over the last few years."  
  
"So we scrap the project if they fail?" the woman asked again.  
  
"No, not at all but we start over and try to keep the cost to a minimum this time."  
  
  
  
"So what did the they say?" Mick Anderson asked sunglasses when he walked into the shooting hall.  
  
"Well we have our first mission together Mick in South America" sunglasses said putting on his earmuffs and taking a pistol from the rack and walked to in front of target next to Mick aimed the pistol and fire at the target "But there is a problem" he said and fire another bullet "They are sending some of their own people with us."  
  
"Guess you don't like that" Mick said and also fired at his target.  
  
"You guess correctly" sunglasses said and fire three more bullets bullets.  
  
"So leader why are they sending these men with us" Steven Williams, who was standing on the other side of sunglasses, asked.  
  
"Well in the last few year our training has cost a lot a real lot" sunglasses said and pulled the trigger until he heard the click indicating his clip was empty. "So I believe they don't trust our capability to do our job so those men are going to be there to make sure we don't screw up."  
  
"Well guess we will show them" Mick said and went on fire.  
  
"Yeah I am sure we will" sunglasses said and slammed a button on the wall next to him causing his target to move towards him.  
  
"So when are we going?" Steven asked.  
  
"In a few hours we will receive our weapons and briefing in a hour, I am also taking some of my own weapons along don't trust something I know nothing about, like those weapons" sunglasses said and looked at his target that was in front of him now.  
  
"Nice shooting leader" Mark remarked.  
  
Sunglasses this looked at the target it had a human like form only larger it was a dark blue colour making it hard to see in the dark shooting range. The target was shot in the chest and the stomach.  
  
"Yes, good shooting but if that was a XT it would still be alive wouldn't it," an old man with grey hair said standing behind the sunglasses. The man seemed to be military and was built well for his age but it was obvious that he had been exercising much, they must have stuck him with a desk job when he started becoming old.  
  
"Perhaps but it wouldn't be able to run a marathon now would it?" sunglasses asked and turned around to see the man behind him. "And you might be?"  
  
"I will be in charge of the transport of the XT and helping you all in the capture" the old man said.  
  
"They told me something about your people going along" sunglasses said and put his pistol down "And the meaning of the question was to find out what your name was."  
  
"Yes, I know that I am commander Irons."  
  
"Yes, so what are you doing here in the shooting range?" Mick asked inquisitively.  
  
"I heard that your leader was here so I decided to come see who I will be working with."  
  
"How nice" sunglasses remarked.  
  
  
  
After the briefing and after everyone had gotten their weapons they were put on a plane and flown to South America landing a few kilometres from where the last body was found.  
  
"We find a open area and set up base post guards around the camp they should use infrared to spot the XT I will lead a few search parties to try and find the XT I will also check to local villages to see where the last body was found" sunglasses said after all the men were out side the plane and lined up in front of him.  
  
"I don't think that would work the XT are cold blooded by our intel and infrared would be useless will only be a waste!" Irons exclaimed from the back of the men and walked around the men and stood next to sunglasses.  
  
"Well a cold blooded animals body temperature is the same as the environment that it is in that is why most reptilians lay in the sun and not in the shade" sunglasses said and looked directly in Irons eyes he was still wearing the sunglasses so Irons couldn't read his eyes. "So if we were to use infrared we would see it even when cloaked."  
  
"Never really thought of that did I" Irons said and pause. "Yes, now I remember in our profile they say something about a previous encounter with the hunters. Guess we better set up camp then."  
  
"Well men you heard him lets get moving" sunglasses exclaimed and all the men ran back to the plane to get their supplies.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are we doing here leader its hot and we have been hiking for hours," Mark asked Sunglasses after they walked to the nearest village.  
  
"Well let me see we were send here with minimal info about this place and of the XTs hunting area so we are here to find out a little more about what is going on here" sunglasses said and looked around the village but saw no people, the village had that old western ghost town appearance.  
  
"So what am I doing here?" Mark asked trying to scare away the numerous insects that buzzed around him by waving his hands in the air.  
  
"Well I can speak English, Russian, German, Latin, Chinese, Greek and Japanese but no Spanish and you can" sunglasses said and looked at him. "But you can and most of the people here speak Spanish so you have to find out about the XT."  
  
"This my luck I learn a extra language in my spare time and now I had to walk a few hundred miles in the bloody warm jungle."  
  
"Well it was about four kilometres not sure how many miles that is to be honest we would have been here a lot sooner if you didn't need to rest every few steps" sunglasses said and looked around again. "Not a single person strange isn't it, Mark?"  
  
"Well it is a small place" Mark said then stepped closer to one of the window. "A small place with a lot of dead bodies, body part and guts every where."  
  
"What?" sunglasses said and ran to the window to see what Mark saw.  
  
Through the window about ten dead bodies hung from the ceiling all skinned and a few beheaded bodies on the ground could be seen, all seemed to be male there were a few guns on the floor with empty shells next to them all laying in a large pool of blood.  
  
"Come on man I think we should go back to the camp get a few men search the surrounding area" sunglasses said and turned around and walked away as Mark started to throw up behind him.  
  
"Yeah good idea and while we are at it lets call the whole damn national army" Mark said disgusted at the bloody scene he this saw.  
  
  
  
"Do you mean to say that a whole village was wiped out by one little alien" Irons asked sunglasses in disbelief.  
  
"We didn't decide to do a investigation of the whole area, if that is what you wanted to know but it seemed that way" sunglasses said. "Oh and those things aren't small they aren't a bunch of extraterrestrial bunnies."  
  
"We shall see" Irons said smiling rubbing his chin. "Well I will send some of my men out there to see what's going on" Irons said and indicated to one of his men to come to him.  
  
"Why not my men they are trained."  
  
"Trained to kill that thing nameless soldier" Irons said angrily.  
  
"Well there is good reason for them not telling you my name Irons, and my men are trained to handle the situation if killing that thing is the only option they will do that" sunglasses answered and walked away.  
  
"Sir do you want me to get the men ready" the soldier Irons indicated to come to him asked a while later after sunglasses was gone.  
  
"Yes, we are going to find that thing and bring it back alive and then get the hell out of this hot hell" Irons said and looked the soldier in the eyes. "Now go and get the men I won't let his men capture that thing and let him get all the glory."  
  
"But sir we aren't trained to capture that thing only to transport" the man said nervously.  
  
"Do you know how much is counting on us catch that thing I am not going to sit around and let our mysteries friend and his soldiers screw this up for me" Irons said turning around and walked to his tent while the soldier only stood their staring at him for a while, then he went to get the men ready.  
  
  
  
The hunter stood far away to far away for the men to see him. He was there when the two were in the village. He was there when they started to set up camp. He knew all the men. He knew their language. He knew some of their names. He knew how he would kill them for he was a hunter and he had learned from his teacher to know your prey.  
  
  
  
"Sir we are at the village infrared is working and weapons, the guards already posted on the roof tops," a tall well build soldier said into a head mounted microphone. "The infrared isn't to clear the terrain seems a little blurry sir."  
  
They were all wearing specially developed armour developed by their bosses that would keep all their body heat from escaping and try to keep the armours heat equal to the surroundings but it was also noted that some of the suites caused heat stroke or worse and was a danger in hot environments but the only option they had at that moment.  
  
"Sir, it all seems to be calm around here we haven't spotted anything yet we will now start to search the surrounding area" the soldier said again then pause for a while and clear his throat. "Lets move it men!"  
  
  
  
"Men get over here on the double!" Irons voice sounded for on the forest out side of the village.  
  
"What the hell is Irons doing here thought he was to chicken to do get his hands dirty" on of the four guard on the buildings roofs said.  
  
"Well lets go the others can watch out for little green men while we go see what's crawled up Irons ass" another soldier said to the first one.  
  
"What you afraid to go alone?" the first one said and started to climb down a ladder that was against the roof they where on, the other soldier behind him.  
  
After the two soldiers came down from the roof and went to the place where the voice came form they saw nothing only trees not even the infrared picked up anything, but with all the head it was amazing that the infrared could pick anything up at all .  
  
"Shit were the hell is he?" the one soldier asked doing a full 360 degree turn.  
  
"I have no idea, mate" the other soldier said and looked around then something caught his eye above him. "Above us" he said and after looking up and seeing something big really big and scary in the tree above they're heads.  
  
Then both the men opened fire at the creature above them in the tree, but it was to later it had already jumped to another tree and another making it impossible for the two men to see it even with the infrared and shooting it would be impossible.  
  
Then they lost sight of the creature and quickly started running back to the village after looking around them for the hunter. But before they could make it to the village they saw something, they saw something jump in front of them and before they could stop they were grabbed by their throats and lifted them up, dropping their weapons as they were raised from the ground.  
  
Then they felt the things grip tighten it was hard to see it through the infrared goggles they could only see the things basic shape because of the heat of the jungle almost hiding the things body heat. Then they saw nothing more as their necks were broken in a loud snapping sound.  
  
The creature let the one go and screamed out load and extended its wrist knife to collect his prize.  
  
"It here call for back." the soldier guarding the village said but was cut of they the sound of the other soldiers body falling next to him.  
  
"Oh shit" he said and fell backwards.  
  
The body had a hole through it and the wound was cauterised, and after seeing the body the other soldier turn looked around in time to see a large figure on the ground before something hit him in his chest as well and he felt a sort amount of pain then nothing at all.  
  
  
  
The hunter extended his wrist knifes from gauntlet and cut one of the human's head off as a trophy.  
  
"Loud fools" it said in its own language consisting of clicking noises and strange growl like sounds.  
  
The hunter could perhaps not see them but it could hear them talking from miles away and easily distinguished between them and the surrounding area. It was made much easier by the fact that they moved.  
  
When it was done it jump of the roof and ran into the forest it saw the other soldiers go in to the forest and it hear them talking about their new toys that could help them see him it knew they would see him, and if they were as stupid as the other humans they would die this as fast.  
  
  
  
"Sir one of the men operating the radio has called for you sir" a soldier said standing at the front entrance of Irons tent.  
  
"What is it now" Irons said standing up from his chair "Better go hear what he is on about."  
  
Irons then went on to exit his tent and go to the Communications tent where he went to see the soldier that called him.  
  
"What do you want soldier?" Irons asked the soldier that called for him.  
  
"Sir we have a problem the guards in the village aren't reporting in we believe they are dead sir" a soldier sitting at a large radio said to Irons.  
  
"Damn is the scouting party still alive?" Irons said clutching his fist.  
  
"Yes, I have already filled them in on what happened sir they are standing by waiting for your orders" the soldier said again.  
  
"Yes, well they should." An iron said but was stopped by sunglasses grabbing him by his shoulder and turning him around to face him then sunglasses grabbing Irons by his shirt.  
  
"I am in charge of the capture of the XT not you Irons" sunglasses said and lifted Irons up above the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?" Irons asked amazed at how he misjudge sunglasses strength.  
  
"Any more actions like this and I will have your head on a stick Irons I am in charge around here not you" sunglasses said and let Irons go causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
"No, I will have you head for this assault and." An iron said but was cut off by a scream coming form the radio.  
  
"Sir its here one of our men is down we are coming back to the camp be ready sir" the voice said then it stopped.  
  
"If you would excuse me I have a problem to deal with" Irons said but when he looked around sunglasses was already gone.  
  
  
  
Sunglasses had heard the voice and before he knew it he had run to the armoury and grabbed a few weapons and was running to the village hoping to meet the soldier along the way.  
  
"Shit why am I doing this" he said as he ran full speed weapons ready.  
  
Then heard screaming not to far away but it was hard to see through the trees and bushes. Then he came to were the screaming was he saw the XT the hunter of men it was huge about 2 meters dead bodies around it but there was still one man alive trying to reload his weapon but the creature walking towards him.  
  
"Hey bitch nice to meet you again" sunglasses said and fired a shot in the air there wasn't a change in hell that he could shoot it will running with this weapon he was carrying a weapon specially created for the capture of the creature and a weapon he knew nothing about.  
  
The shot got the aliens attention and sunglasses running in its direction kept it busy for a while then it fired a shot from its shoulder weapon the same thing that killed the men on the roof. The shot landed in front of sunglasses not hitting him but throwing him off his feet.  
  
"Yo big bad and ugly you want some of this" the man in front of the creature said and fired his weapon it shot a sort of dart out with a long metal needle penetrating the creatures skin.  
  
The creature looked at the men and extended his wrist knifes ready to kill the man when sunglasses shot it again with the same ammunition before it could kill the man then the creature disappeared vanishing before there eyes.  
  
"You still alive" sunglasses said walking over to the man on the ground.  
  
"Unfortunately" he said and stood up.  
  
"I bet your commander would like to hear about this" sunglasses said and looked at the gun in his hand "So what's in these things anyway?"  
  
"High strength sedative it can kill a man in a few seconds and in theory knock the XT out cold" the soldier said limping toward sunglasses.  
  
"Shit did you guys bring any real weapons or are we left with this?" sunglasses asked.  
  
"No, Irons didn't want to kill the creature he wanted it alive hell if he brings it in alive they would make him in charge of the whole department involved with the capture of all XT that come to Earth" the soldier answered with a look of pain on his face.  
  
"Guess me and Irons got to have another talk anyway lets get out of here seems our big friend is gone" sunglasses said and went back to the camp with the soldier.  
  
  
  
When they reached the camp sunglasses help the man to the infirmary or to be more exact the tent that served as the infirmary. Then he went to Irons tent to have a word. The two guards out side did try to stop him but he this walked by only braking one guards nose.  
  
"Guess what Irons your little weapons didn't work" sunglasses said and sat down on a chair close to the tent entrance.  
  
"What do you mean?" Irons said turning around to see the new visitor to his tent wondering where he was.  
  
"Those dart things you have in the armoury the XT took two of those things and was still going strong."  
  
"Two you say so what happened?" Irons asked opening a cigar box and taking a cigar out.  
  
"It cloaked didn't attack after that" sunglasses said and stood up.  
  
"It seems it worked but not as well as we would have hopped I would sent a search party out" Irons said putting the cigar in his mouth and lighting it.  
  
"Yes, Irons but if that thing is awake we will be sending those men to their deaths" sunglasses said stepping forward towards Irons.  
  
"It was meant to keep that thing under for two days what makes you thing it won't keep it unconscious for at least a few hours and till we find it" Irons said smiling.  
  
"One more thing Irons if you want that thing so badly why not go out there yourself then at least you will be able to tell everybody you caught it yourself," sunglasses said walking out of the tent.  
  
"Dear little man why would I even consider a thing like that" Irons said puffing on his cigar.  
  
  
  
The hunter was starting to wake up what ever those things were it did put him to sleep not for to long but perhaps the humans didn't know that perhaps he could use that.  
  
The hunter stood up and looked around he wasn't to far from the village and perhaps the humans would start their search for him there if he could prepare for them it would be most interesting.  
  
  
  
"Irons how good to see you" sunglasses said after seeing Irons come walking to the group of men "I was wondering what happened to all the weapons I took along."  
  
"Those would not do they would kill the XT" Irons said with two of those strange small rifle like weapons.  
  
"No, Irons that thing will kill us you are a fool" sunglasses said taking one step closer to Irons but he was stopped by Mick.  
  
"Not yet leader perhaps after we have that thing you can show him a thing or two" Mick said and looked at the rest of the men ready for the search "I think we better start."  
  
"Good idea Anderson" Irons said with a smile "Men lets move it."  
  
The soldiers did as Irons ordered and started their walk to the village leaving enough men for three more searches like this one behind to take care of the base all of them fully armed.  
  
"You know Mick Irons is really pissing me off it doesn't seem to know that I am in charge here bloody fool what does he knew of those thing except for what he read on a few papers and seen on a few computers" sunglasses said.  
  
"Well why don't you do something shoot him in the ass or something blame it on these weapons extremely experimental things these are" Mick said lifting up his gun.  
  
"Shit Mick Irons men outnumber us two to one and as far as I could tell these weapons might not stop the XT but it could kill a man in a few seconds" sunglasses answered looking at Mick.  
  
"So what you think we are going to die here or what?" Jacob one of the other soldiers that was part of sunglasses team asked.  
  
"To be honest that thing is going to kill us all even if I was in charge a person can't catch those things you can only kill them they will never and can never be killed and I tried telling them that but they know nothing about those things they know nothing at all only uncompleted pieces of information" sunglasses said still walking on.  
  
"So if we are going to die let me ask you a few thing leader" Mick said looking at his sunglass wearing leader "what the hell is with those sunglasses and what is your name I have been training under you for the last few years and I still don't know your name."  
  
"Well I think I look cool in these" sunglasses said pointing at his sunglasses "Oh and my name that is confidential information Mick."  
  
"So can you at least tell me about your encounter with the XT?" Mick asked "The report says you had a encounter with one of those thing but you never talk about it."  
  
"Well it is along walk" sunglasses said and looked around to make sure nobody is listening "It happened a few years ago in Asia. Me and a few of my friends were going through Asia and trying to get to the North Pacific Ocean trust me a long road laid ahead" sunglasses looked around again this to make sure "Well one of those things ships landed or it seemed crashed on a mountain not to far away I and some of the others went to see what had happened."  
  
"So what happened?" Jacob interrupted.  
  
"Well when we got to the top of the mountain we found the ship the XT was badly wounded we battled it all the men died except for me it was a bloody battle its wound were the only reason I could get a changes to kill it with." sunglasses said and stopped.  
  
"With what?" Mick asked paying full attention to what sunglasses was going to say.  
  
"Nothing we are almost their but to make along story sort I met up with our bosses I was send to a mental institution trust me never tell people that aliens exist it will only get you into sum big shit" sunglasses said and paused for a while "Man these suits are warm."  
  
"Yeah but at least they hid us from the XT" Mick remarked.  
  
"Didn't help those others did it didn't help them at all" sunglasses said right before Irons started to communicate to the others over their headsets "Alpha go in the village beta you search around the village omega you come with me and the rest of you are with your leader" he said.  
  
"Good we are left alone we can start do some serious XT ass kicking" one of sunglasses soldiers remarked after all of Irons men had left.  
  
"Ok men guess we should." sunglasses said but was stopped by a large explosion coming form the village.  
  
They all turned around and put on their infrared in time to see a large figure fire a bright light or something at the men even before they could fire at it. Then it took a large spear thing and in a few seconds cut the twenty men standing around in to little bloody pieces.  
  
"Fire men" sunglasses said over the headset and at once all his men and some of Irons men started to fire at the hunter but not a single dart touch the hunter then it took the large spear and threw it at a man standing about fifty meters away knocking him off his feet and sending him flying through the air dead before he touched the ground.  
  
"What is going on" Irons voice boomed over the headset.  
  
"The thing is awake get your men over here alpha is already dead all of them" sunglasses said as the creature finished off with the men in the village then went of the beta troop.  
  
Sunglasses ran a few meters forward then started to fire his men backing him up but it was hard to see the hunter through the infrared goggles.  
  
"Yeah" sunglasses said and fire one more shot it missed but the next one didn't it hit the creature on its lower arm damaging the strange technology on it arm disabling its cloak.  
  
"Men take your infrared of we can see it" sunglasses said taking his infrared goggles off and quickly putting his sunglasses on.  
  
Still the creature finished off beta troop then went for sunglasses troop. It took out a strange disc like weapon and threw it in sunglasses direction but sunglasses dropped to the ground in time for the disc to miss him but it cut through a few of his men and in bedded its self in a tree after cutting a few trees down.  
  
When sunglasses looked back at where the creature was it was gone. Sunglasses jumped up and looked around shit it was the middle of the god damn day so why can't I see a two meter beast from outer space he thought still looking around at where the monster could be then he looked up and saw it clinging on one of the trees.  
  
"Above us men" sunglasses said and looked up again but it was gone.  
  
"Sir where is it" Mick asked then he felt a pain and dropped to his knees looking at his arm it was gone blown off and then he realized the sounds of the men around him screaming but he didn't look behind him in the few seconds before he died he said a prayer then fell to ground dead.  
  
  
  
Sunglasses was still looking around for the creature then he heard the screaming of his men and turned around to see Mick his arm and part of his chest gone fall to the ground. The rest of the men were being hacked apart by the hunters wrist knifes.  
  
Sunglasses reacted he ran to the creature and while it was looking away busy with one of the soldiers sunglasses fired his weapon the noise of the gun firing deafening him for a while. Then he saw a few of those dart go in the creatures back it turned around to see what had shot him but there was nothing.  
  
"You will die" sunglasses said and then the hunters reached running toward where the sound came from.  
  
"Nice" sunglasses said and quickly jumped out of the way fire a few more shots into the things back.  
  
Then the creature started to stumble and fell to the ground trying to reach for his left wrist but didn't reach it before he was knock out by the heavy drugs in the darts. Sunglasses this laid there for a while waiting for Irons to arrive.  
  
"To bad you had to capture this thing" Irons said after he arrived.  
  
"Well at least I caught it" sunglasses said smiling at Irons.  
  
  
  
"We will handle it from here" Irons said to sunglasses while they were loading a big metal box with the XT in it on a large plane that landed a sort while before.  
  
"Yeah this keep it sedated I don't think it would be a good thing if that thing wakes high up in the air" sunglasses said.  
  
"Indeed" Irons said and walked to the plane.  
  
Then a blue fire ball came out of no where killing the men pushing the large metal box up the ramp causing it to slip down back to the ground.  
  
"Oh shit" sunglasses said and ran to the armoury quickly disappearing into the tent.  
  
Irons was shouting orders out to the men when he saw the guards with the infrared goggles laying on the ground still not moving then he felt a hand on his shoulder and was flung around and picket up off the ground by and invisible hand. Then he saw what picket him up it appeared out of fin air in a blue flash. Then the creature extended his wrist knifes ready to kill the little human.  
  
Then the creature let go as something slammed into it knocking it of balance. It was sunglasses he had one of the tranquilliser dart rifles in his hand and standard bulletproof armour.  
  
"Sorry Irons guess Satan doesn't want you yet" sunglasses said and fired his weapon into the creature's stomach.  
  
The creature grabbed sunglasses and threw him to one side and took out the dart stuck in his stomach. Then he turned to look at the large metal box a slight banging noise could be heard from the metal box. The other creature out side the box then shot at the box creating a large hole in the boxes side.  
  
Before the creature could fire again sunglasses jumped up ran to it and slammed it in its face with his rifle the creature clearly missed it target the second time blowing up part of the planes wing.  
  
The creatures mask came off and revealed its inhuman face its strange mandibles on the outer layer of its mouth on the inner layer it had a few strange sharp teeth its dread locks could now be seen more clearly.  
  
"You are one ugly mother." sunglasses said but the creature slammed him with his backhand before he could finish his sentence pushing him back a few steps before he fell.  
  
While lying on the ground sunglasses lifted up his gun and fired several shots into the creatures head green blood oozing from the wound it must have gone deeper then it was meant to. The creature then dropped to the ground.  
  
"Is it dead?" Irons asked trying to stand up.  
  
"Well let's see" sunglasses said and took the large spear on its back and trusted it into the creatures head "Well I believe its dead now."  
  
"You fool do you know what you did" Irons remarked whipping some blood from his mouth.  
  
"Yes, I think I do" sunglasses said picking up his gun.  
  
"You will be in some serious shit when we get back" Irons said.  
  
"Hey look behind you!" sunglasses screamed to Irons.  
  
"What?" Irons said and turned around to see the hunter the one that was in the box then he saw its fist move towards his face then he saw nothing more.  
  
Sunglasses saw the creature had hit Irons and most likely Irons was died there was to must blood for him to be alive and sunglasses knew that the soldiers had taken some of the creatures weapons like his shoulder weapon and spear but they couldn't take its wrist weapons for last time they tried doing something like that the creature almost died.  
  
"So you want to get down and dirty hey," sunglasses said his dart rifle in one hand and the dead creatures spear in the other.  
  
The creature growled it didn't have its mask that was gone to and sunglasses was sure he could see some known emotions in the creatures eyes like hate.  
  
Then the creature attacked sunglasses was ready he was training for this he had trained him self for this since that day when he first killed one of those monsters since one of those monster killed his friends before the beast fucked up his live.  
  
Sunglasses sidestepped and cut a large wound in the creatures arm with the spear. The creature turned and hit sunglasses in the face causing him to fall to the ground and his sunglasses to fall off and brake.  
  
"You bitch I am going to kill you" sunglasses said and stood up taking another pare of sunglasses out of his pocket and putting them on "Always be prepared."  
  
The creature didn't wait he attacked again and again sunglasses was ready. When the hunter came near him he fire a shot from his rifle and the creature easily side stepped it but was then hit over the with the rifle shattering it and causing some blood loss for the creature.  
  
"They don't make super secret military high tech dart guns like they used to" sunglasses said and then felt a harp blow to the chest almost lifting him off the ground then a blow to his arm and then another blow to his chest. Sunglasses looked to his side and saw the creature.  
  
The creature extended its wrist knifes ready for the kill but was then stopped by about three darts shot in his arm. The creature cloaked and the sound of screaming leading to gate and beyond could be heard.  
  
"Sir you okay" one of sunglasses soldiers asked.  
  
"Take me to the infirmary I think I have broken a few things" sunglasses said.  
  
  
  
"Well you are lucky you had that armour sir or you would be dead," a doctor told sunglasses who was now laying in a bed with bandages around his shoulders and chest.  
  
"Nice so what's wrong doc?" sunglasses asked.  
  
"Well you have a broken rib and three cracked ones and your arm is broken almost critical stuff," the doctor said looking at a chart.  
  
"So can I go kill that thing?" sunglasses asked holding his broken arm.  
  
"Yes, in a few months" the doctor said "but until then Irons second in command West will be in charge."  
  
"So I guess that means Irons is dead then" sunglasses said.  
  
"Most of his face was smashed in. It must have been one hell of a blow," the doctor answered.  
  
"I am getting out of here" sunglasses said and stood up his arm was in a splint but that didn't stop him.  
  
"You could die" the doctor said but sunglasses didn't listen to the warning he walked out side of the tent in the direction of the armoury.  
  
"I have been alive to long anyway" sunglasses said.  
  
  
  
"Now men we are going to capture that thing and this time inject the tranquilliser every ten minutes" a soldiers said standing in front of most of then men that were in the camp.  
  
"Guess you must be West" sunglasses remarked standing behind West.  
  
"Yes, I am" West said and turned around in time to catch a fist in the face and was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Men we are going to kill that thing," Sunglasses said looking at the men there couldn't have been more then thirty "Where are the rest of you?"  
  
"They were kill sir the second XT killed more then this the guards" one of sunglasses soldiers said.  
  
"West is in charge now you go back to your bed and rest" one of West men (previously one of Irons men) said.  
  
"Look at you your armour is damaged the infrared doesn't work the creatures have killed almost every soldier we had and you still want to capture it?" sunglasses said and looked at the men "We have its weapons we have one of their dead we have what we came for do you not want revenge for what it did to us to our fellow soldiers are you truly so afraid. Afraid that your employers are going to do more damage then those things have done so far more then they have done in the past. I say they pay for their crimes all of them let them know how it feels to be hunted let him feel afraid, afraid of dieing" sunglasses said and walked to the forest one by one the men followed him one by one they got over there fear for if they would die they would die doing something for humanity.  
  
  
  
The hunter was wounded it was busy healing it self its body had started to create antibodies against the tranquilliser like a humans body against a virus so it didn't affect him anymore he was immune.  
  
He had started to prepare for the humans he knew they would attack it had hunted many humans more then any other of his kind and soon his greatest fight will be upon him.  
  
  
  
"Men it is here somewhere" sunglasses said holding the spear close to him.  
  
"Sir I have something" one of the soldiers cried to sunglasses.  
  
"Told you its here" sunglasses said after seeing a row of bodies hung from the trees "I will go alone. Samuels you know how to pilot a chopper so go back to the camp I send word that we have the XT but a other one appeared and destroyed the plane so they will sending a chopper the rest of you get cover listen over the radio when I call for you better make sure you are there."  
  
"Sir it is suicide you will get killed" one of the soldiers said.  
  
"Then you take the copter get out of here tell them I misled you or something" sunglasses said and ran into a random direction.  
  
  
  
The hunter was ready his wound still there but that would ad to excitement of the battle and now he saw the human warrior the one who killed his brother and had killed G'raz the great hunter many years ago.  
  
  
  
"Here boy, here boy" sunglasses said and looked around and saw what he was looking for the beast, the hunter of man was on top of a cliff then it was gone.  
  
Sunglasses didn't wait, he started to climb the cliff with the spear and rifle under his arm it was a high cliff a perfect spot to kill him while he was climbing but at least he wouldn't die cowering in a corner.  
  
"Men I am at a large cliff a few meters away from a little river South of your current location start moving, but don't attack yet wait for my order" sunglasses said over his headset.  
  
When he got to the top he was picket up and thrown to one side by the creature, landing on his good arm. When he stood up the creature was standing in front of him, blades extended ready to attack. Then sunglasses pointed the rifle and fired at the creature and about six darts hit him in his torso but nothing happened except for the creature grabbing his rifle and broke it with his one hand.  
  
"Oh shit" sunglasses said and the creature grabbed him by his broken arm and started to squeeze.  
  
The pain was great it almost felt like the hunter would rip his arm off then he reacted and trusted the spear blade into the creature's stomach, not to deep the equivalent of a flesh wound, but it did cause him to let go of sunglasses arm. Then sunglasses kicked the distracted creature and it fell of the cliff side.  
  
Sunglasses slowly walked to the side of the cliff in time to see the hunter jump two thirds of the height of the cliff and start climbing the rest at a inhuman speed.  
  
'Men get over here now" sunglasses said over his headset and stood backs waiting for the hunter to climb up the cliff side.  
  
After a while nothing happened then sunglasses made a big mistake, he went to look over the side of the cliff. Then while he looked over the side of the cliff he saw the creature this hanging there waiting for him to be as stupid as he was now. The creature jumped up and hit sunglasses through the face, a hard blow not as hard as the one Irons received, but hard none the less that made sunglasses fall down on the ground he could feel a few teeth were loosened by the pounce and he was sure he lost a few teeth.  
  
Then the creature picket sunglasses up and made a clicking noise and extended his wrist knifes to kill sunglasses. Sunglasses saw the blades and quickly used the spear, that was amazingly still, in his and made a small cut on the creature's stomach then went on to deeply imbedded the spear in the creature's side.  
  
"Let me go!" sunglasses said when the creature didn't let him go even after sunglasses injured it.  
  
Then he took the spear and trusted deeper into the creature, then the creature was forced to let him go. Sunglasses then landed on the ground with a loud bang on his broken arm and screamed loudly because of the pain his ribs also feeling some of the impact. Then sunglasses stood up holding his arm to receive a blow to the chest from the creature that at that time had removed the spear form its side. The armour absorbed most of the blow but sunglasses still felt it.  
  
This time the blow from the creature was too much it must have broken a few already cracked ribs at least, but the man always wearing sunglasses was still standing.  
  
"You will die for what you have done, for what your kin have done, and I will be the one to kill you" sunglasses said jumping forward to where to creature had thrown the spear and grabbed it turning around in mid air and imbedded it deeply into the creature but it was still alive amazingly the one he had through had died after he had given him a wound this like this one.  
  
Then the creature turned around grabbing sunglasses good arm and throwing him against a tree not to far away. Sunglasses started to cough up blood he would die if he didn't do something soon. Then the creature jumped and landed in front of sunglasses and seemed to try and cut his head in half with its wrist knifes, but sunglasses quickly moved his head out of the way but the one blade cut his left eye.  
  
"That hurt" sunglasses said and grabbed the spear still in the creatures body and pulled it out and cut the creatures body, its was causing green blood to spray all over sunglasses.  
  
Sunglasses then took his change and started to crawl toward the cliff edge he still had the spear in his hand covered in the creature's blood.  
  
"Samuels get over here now" sunglasses said into the microphone and then coughed up some more blood. "The rest of you get over here as well."  
  
Then sunglasses was picket up by the creature, and the hunter looked at him face to face his one mandible looked like it was almost cut of a deep scar could be seen across his face.  
  
"That hurt" the creature said in sunglasses voice then lifted him up above his head ready to throw him of the cliff when it was shot several times.  
  
Sunglasses looked at what was shooting the hunter and he saw the men, his men, that came with him to kill the creature blood was covering his face his wounds where to much he wouldn't survive if he didn't get immediate medical attention.  
  
The creature threw sunglasses to one side and started to climb down the cliff to kill the men that where attacking him.  
  
Sunglasses tried to stand up and used the spear to help him up. He heard screaming below him and when he looked he saw the creature ripping the men apart.  
  
"This is not good" sunglasses said and looked at the sky then he saw the helicopter in the distance "Now you arrive."  
  
Sunglasses waited at the side of the cliff the screaming stopped he knew the creature would come back to finish him he knew it.  
  
Then he saw the creature it climbed over the side of the cliff and stood in front of sunglasses.  
  
"You know what I have had enough of this you come here kill everybody for what, what did we do we did nothing to you, you started it now I will finished you" sunglasses said and tried to stab the creature again but the creature grabbed the spear and threw it over the cliff edge.  
  
"Samuels, bring the helicopter closer below the cliff now" sunglasses said over his head mounted microphone after hearing the copter come closer. Sunglasses tried to hit the hunter but the hunter grabbed his hand and hit sunglasses in the stomach causing him to cough up more blood.  
  
The creature grabbed sunglasses head and lifted it up and with his other hand, the one with the sharp blades that had killed many, he got ready to collect his prize.  
  
Sunglasses saw the chopper move closer and position its self below the cliff behind the hunter.  
  
"Hey ugly see you later" sunglasses said and pushed the creature back it didn't think its prey would try to push it away so it went back a few steps to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Can you say goodbye" sunglasses said and jumped up and with his last strength pushed the creature off the edge and on the helicopter propellers cutting it apart.  
  
"Samuels get up here I need your help" sunglasses said over his head mounted microphone and the helicopter raised its altitude to be equal to the cliff side then a soldier jumped out and helped him into the helicopter.  
  
"Is it over" the soldier asked.  
  
"Not by a long shot" sunglasses said as he saw a large space ship like thing appear out of nowhere and move towards the camp.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Samuels asked after seeing the huge ship.  
  
"They have come to take back what they lost" sunglasses said smiling they had lost everything and gained nothing.  
  
Then the ship fired a large bright ray from what seemed to be its front toward the camp, and the camp was destroyed in a bright explosion.  
  
"Get us out of here mission over it failed" sunglasses said and closed his eyes smiling it was cold now very cold. 


End file.
